we were infinite
by MiracleTrain
Summary: OS - Il est temps pour Petite Lady de devenir la Reine Lady Sérénité. Il est temps pour la Néo Reine Sérénité de devenir Sailor Cosmos.


La diffusion de Sailor Moon Crystal (MERCI MON DIEU)(même si je trouve ça incroyable de la diffuser toutes les deux semaines, c'est de la torture mentale) qui m'a donnée envie de relire Sailor Moon, qui m'a recrée ma fixette sur Sailor Cosmos. Un petit os écrit sur un coup de tête, et parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction sur elle dans la section française de sm. (quelle tristesse).

Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent bien évidemment à sa Majesté la Reine Naoko Takeuchi, gloire à elle.

Cette fiction n'est pas méchante, pas de lemons, pas de passages difficiles, pas de viols tout ce que vous voulez… C'est juste une fin dans la fin que j'ai imaginé.  
>J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant.<p>

Lors de l'écriture, j'écoutais en boucle mes titres préférés de l'ost de Rahxephon, à savoir : L'aile, synchronic brake down, inner take, the door of adolescence, the second sorrow et object float.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>we were infinite<span>**

Le temps avait passé, la paix a de nombreuses fois été troublée mais les étoiles continuaient de briller.

Petite Lady est devenue grande, admirée par son peuple, chérie par ses parents. Elle s'était embellie, s'était battue pour protéger la Terre. Elle était le digne portrait de la déesse de la Lune. Elle avait aimé et était aimée du gardien d'Elysion. Et puis vint le jour où sa mère lui passa le flambeau, et lui laissa sa place. Au côté d'Hélios, ils furent couronnés Roi et Reine de Crystal Tokyo.

Le Cristal d'Argent pulsait en Sérénité, et plus le jour arrivait, plus ses pulsations étaient fortes. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, c'était quelque chose de personnel, d'intime. Ce n'était pas le début de sa mort, non mais plutôt de sa disparition. Elle avait peur que sa famille et ses amis le voient d'une mauvaise manière. Après tout, elle irait simplement auprès de ses soeurs-étoiles et accomplir son nouveau destin, celui de veiller au Chaudron Galactique, de protéger l'Univers tout entier. Son coeur s'était brisée quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait plus revoir les personnes qu'elle aimait, puis elle s'est ravisée, avait réfléchi ; il n'y avait plus une once de résignation dans son corps.

Elle avait réalisé qu'elle a été heureuse. Elle avait vécu plus de mille ans au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait vu sa fille naître, grandir et la combler de joie. Elle l'avait vue tombée amoureuse d'Hélios, elle l'avait vue se transformer en sailor et se battre aux côtés de Sailor Moon. Sa fille était prête à prendre sa place, il était temps. Le Cristal d'Argent pulsait, n'attendant qu'une seule chose : sa mutation. Elle ne s'était plus transformée en sailor depuis plus d'un siècle, ça l'avait un peu secouée. Cependant, son désir de protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait était plus fort que tout, elle voulait les protéger, protéger le système solaire, l'univers.

Elle allait devenir Sailor Cosmos. Telle était sa destinée, la destinée de la détentrice du Cristal d'Argent.

La fête du Couronnement battait son plein ; la salle des fêtes était envahie par les invités, couvert par le son des violons. Le nouveau Roi et la nouvelle Reine passaient d'invités en invités pour les remercier de leur présence, le Roi précédent - Endymion - veillait sur le « jeune » couple, les sailors avaient troqué leur habituel uniforme contre de somptueuses robes de soirée pour fêter l'évènement et la noblesse de Crystal Tokyo fêtait cette journée en dansant et en mangeant.  
>Cependant, il manquait deux personnes ; la gardienne de la Porte du Temps et des Enfers qui ne pouvait quitter son poste et Sérénité. Cette dernière qui était présente pendant une grande partie de la cérémonie s'était échappée discrètement de la scène alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur la nouvelle Reine du Système Solaire.<p>

Dès que Sailor Pluton aperçue Sérénité, elle s'agenouilla mais l'ancienne Reine lui demanda de se redresser aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucune perplexité ou interrogation dans le regard de Pluton, elle savait. Elle connaissait le passé et le futur, elle était la gardienne du Temps. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la destinée de sa Reine, même si ça signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais la voir. Sa nature première avait aussitôt surgie quand elle sût, elle ne pourrait plus protéger sa Reine. Plus personne ne pourrait la protéger, Sérénité serait seule. Elle serra ses poings, comme condamnée.  
>Sérénité esquissa un léger sourire en voyant les poings de Pluton et lui caressa la joue pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Son sourire s'accentua, elle lui serra alors les deux mains comme pour la rassurer.<p>

« Ma Reine… Pourquoi ne préveniez-vous pas le Roi au moins, ou votre fille? Ils seront inconsolable quand ils sauront la vérité, et je ne veux pas être la personne qui leur annoncera cette nouvelle. Je ne veux pas être la cause de leur tristesse. »

« Je suis désolée de t'infliger cette douleur, Pluton. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais me voir. »

« Cela vous paraitra insensé, mais n'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que vous restiez, que vous ne deveniez pas ce que vous allez bientôt devenir? »

« Non Pluton, je suis désolée. Je n'ai plus la force de décider ce que je veux être. Je… » Sérénité hésita un instant, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et continua. « Le Cristal d'Argent brûle en moi, il.. Il réclame ce changement, c'est comme si il n'était plus lui même. Te rappelles-tu de notre vie sur Terre, Setsuna? Le Cristal avait enchainé les transformations, j'étais passée de Sailor Moon à Eternelle Sailor Moon. Et ma transformation en Sérénité n'a pas suffit, il ne se sent pas complet, il.. » Sérénité ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle parlait pour elle, qu'elle parlait de son star seed comme une personne à part, une étoile. « Il a assez attendu. Il est bientôt l'heure, c'est pour cela que j'ai annoncé mon abdication au profit de Petite Lady. J'ai foi en elle, et j'ai foi en vous, je sais qu'elle sera une excellente Reine. »

Pluton l'écouta attentivement ; son coeur rata un battement quand elle entendit son prénom terrestre, lui rappelant d'étrangement beaux souvenirs. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa Reine aussi vulnérable, elle voulait rester à ses côtés, comme toutes les autres sailors mais elle ne pourrait pas. Elles ne pourront plus suivre son ombre, elles ne pourront plus voir cette lumière étincelante au loin. Tout était fini.

« Pluton, je veux que tu saches que j'ai été heureuse. Je me suis battue pour les personnes que j'aime, je me suis mariée à Endymion et j'ai eu ma Petite Lady Sérénité. Mon désir de vous protéger est toujours aussi fort, même si je suis obligée de rester dans ce palais, c'est mon souhait le plus cher. » Déclara Sérénité, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle était déterminée. Elle parlait comme si sa vie était terminée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sailor Moon était éternelle. Les étoiles meurent toutes un jour, mais son étoile - elle - était éternelle et brillerait au firmament.  
>Une larme coula sur la joue de Pluton que Sérénité effaça de son pouce. Elle ne voulait pas que ses guerrières, que ses amies, soient tristes. Elle ne voulait plus être la cause de leur malheur ou de leur tristesse. Un jour, ils se souviendront d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle l'espérait.<br>Elle salua la gardienne du temps, avant de rejoindre la pièce centrale du Palais, celle qui gardait le Cristal d'Argent. Silencieusement, elle longea le couloir qui menait à la pièce. Au loin, elle pouvait entre la musique qui commençait à sonner dans tout le palais, la laissant étrangement nostalgique. Le souvenir de la nuit au bal où elle dansa avec Tuxedo Mask lui fit éprouver la sensation d'un pincement au coeur. Des larmes voulaient s'échapper mais elle se retint. Il n'était plus l'heure de pleurer.  
>Sérénité pénétra dans la pièce, sa longue robe traina à sa suite. Elle retira le globe de verre qui protégea le Cristal et fit flotter la précieuse pierre devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à eux, puis elle les rouvrit, déterminée.<p>

« Mon étoile… Je suis prête. Révèle-toi à moi! »

Le cristal ne se fit pas demander et bientôt, une lumière blanche envahit la pièce. Sérénité put entrevoir la gardienne du Chaudron Galactique qui l'accueillit les bras grand ouverts. Elle put même apercevoir sa mère. Sa mère. Elle ferma les yeux et accueillit la lumière en son sein.

Tous au palais purent ressentir cette force, cette incroyable lumière qui leur était inconnue. La panique s'empara de la salle des fêtes, étaient-ils attaqués ? Et la vénérable Reine, où était-elle? Les Sailors s'étaient alors empressées de se transformer, le Roi Endymion avait brandit son sceptre qui lui permettait d'utiliser son Cristal d'Or et le Roi Hélios s'était alors mis devant sa Reine pour la protéger. La Reine, elle, avait le regard hagard. Sa mère était nulle part, où était-elle?

Brusquement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Comme un seul individu, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'était brutalement ouverte. Ce qu'ils virent dépasser l'entendement.  
>C'était Sailor Pluton, la gardienne du temps et des enfers qui avait quitté son poste, impensable. Cependant, personne n'osa lui dire ce qu'elle faisait ici car Pluton avait la mine grave. La lumière qui s'était répandue, s'estompa petite à petite et Pluton lâcha l'ultime information.<p>

« Elle est partie. »

* * *

><p>Seul un cri de désespoir lui répondit. Celui de la nouvelle Reine.<p>

On était aux dernières heures avant que la Reine Lady Sérénité n'accouche. La tension était à son comble dans le Palais de Cristal où tous s'activaient pour préparer la venue de la future héritière. Lady Sérénité était allongée sur son lit, caressant tendrement son ventre rond. Son mari était à ses côtés, il était cependant plus agité que d'habitude, lui qui était ordinairement si serein. Son père et ses guerrières Sailors - Ceres, Pallas, Junon et Vesta - veillaient sur elle. Evidemment, il manquait une ombre sur ce beau tableau, mais personne n'osa et n'oserait le briser. De temps à autres, le médecin royal ainsi que Sailor Mercure venaient la voir pour voir où le travail en était. Les autres Sailor étaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, patientant avec calme pour certain et fébrilité pour d'autres. Son nom serait Sérénité, pour suivre la coutume familiale et en mémoire de sa mère et de sa grand-mère lunaire. Elle la savait loin sa mère, à protéger l'Univers. Sérénité caressa distraitement son ventre, étrangement sereine. Depuis une fenêtre, elle fixe un point invisible dans le ciel tout en songea que sa petite princesse sera protégée par sa grand-mère qui vie dans l'Univers.

On lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'étoile Zéro du Sagittaire, car personne n'en n'avait les capacités, pas même elle. Elle pensa alors que sa mère lui rendrait visite de temps en temps, mais Pluton lui répondit négativement. Sailor Cosmos ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, elle devait veiller sur Chaos.

Sailor Cosmos l'immortelle. Sailor Moon était Sailor Cosmos. Sa mère était Sailor Cosmos, la sailor la plus puissante de l'Univers avec le star seed le plus lumineux. La lumière de l'espoir. Cependant son rôle fait qu'elle doit vivre dans la solitude. Quand sa mère était partie, elle s'était sentie comme abandonnée malgré tous ses amis. Ils devaient comprendre, c'était sa mère. Sa mère.

Une douleur la fit sortir de ses pensées. Puis une autre. Et alors la Reine Lady Sérénité se mit à hurler comme jamais elle l'avait fait. Le travail avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Une silhouette vaporeuse s'était appuyé sur un des nombreux piliers de cristaux qui soutenait le palais de Crystal Tokyo. Une guerrière Sailor dont les longs cheveux blancs étaient surmontés de deux chignons compliqués en forme de coeur. De grands yeux bleus brillants, des lèvres rosés et une grande étoile dorée ornait son front. Son uniforme était différent des guerrières Sailors « ordinaires » ; son uniforme était blanc et or avec les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel sur sa jupe. Cette uniforme était rattachée à une immense cape blanche qui flottait à chacun de ses pas.<p>

Ce n'était pas une guerrière du système solaire, loin de là. Son aura était trop grand, trop imposant pour appartenir à une seule planète. Telle une déesse…

Sérénité avait senti l'étoile de sa petite-fille naître du chaudron galactique, et l'avait vu quitter la Terre Sacrée pour rejoindre le corps auquel il était attribué. La gardienne du chaudron a alors accepté qu'elle suive cette étoile. Elle voulait au moins voir sa petite-fille, elle voulait avoir un autre sens à sa vie. Elle voulait lui transmettre son star seed. Certes, son corps n'était qu'un hologramme - le vrai étant toujours dans l'étoile Zéro - mais elle avait encore une partie de ces pouvoirs.

Le star seed de sa future petite-fille pulsait sur la paume de sa main, impatient de pouvoir retrouver son corps. Sérénité était partagée entre la tendresse et la tristesse. Elle allait les revoir, tous, et elle ne savait pas quel effet elle allait faire sur les autres. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce jour. Un cri perçant se répandit dans le Palais, figeant alors temporairement ses habitants avant d'entendre de nombreux cris de joie. « La Princesse est née ! » criait-on.

La princesse Sérénité avait cessé de crier pour s'endormir, épuisée, dans les bras de sa mère encore haletante mais avec le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Le père et le grand-père était comblé et bientôt les sailors vinrent voir l'enfant - qui n'étaient pas encore marqué sur le front - et féliciter la mère avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Et le problème se posa. Pourquoi la princesse n'avait-elle pas de croissant de lune? Il était commun qu'un croissant s'affiche à la naissance pour ensuite s'estomper pour ensuite réapparaître lorsqu'elle atteint un certain seuil de puissance en tant que sailor. Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'est pas un cristal de sailor? Se serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver pour une princesse, qui plus est héritière du Millénium d'Argent. Où était son star seed?

En réponse à leur interrogation et à leur prière, une silhouette se dessina devant une des fenêtres, une silhouette qui leur était familière puisqu'ils ont passé leur existence à la protéger. Sailor Moon. Néo Reine Sérénité.

Sailor Cosmos.

Personne n'osa parler, comme si le moindre bruit ou geste ferait disparaitre cette apparition mystérieuse. L'hologramme s'avança, faisant flotter de ses mains jointes une boule lumineuse agitée. La reine s'était figée, alors que la silhouette s'approcha avant de s'asseoir sur le lit sans qu'il n'y est la moindre secousse sur le matelas. Elle caressa le duvet blanc de sa petite fille, avant de laisser l'étoile rejoindre le corps auquel il a ses droits. Le corps de la nouvelle princesse illumina alors la pièce avant de s'estomper en quelques secondes pour laisser place à un croissant de lune lumineux sur le front du bébé. Une nouvelle guerrière était née.

« Mère… »

Cosmos leva la tête vers sa fille et sourit avant de caresser sa joue, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sentirait rien.

« Petite Lady » murmura Sailor Cosmos, faisant alors fondre en larme la Reine. Elle était toujours faible à cause de l'accouchement, mais voir sa mère - si différente - lui insuffla un peu de force pour ne pas sombrer. Elle ne devait pas dormir, pas maintenant. La Reine tendit son bras libre vers sa mère, et son coeur se brisa quand celui-ci traversa le corps dépourvu de consistance. Un hologramme. Cosmos sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée, ma petite Princesse… »

« Sérénité… » « Ma Reine! » « Sérénité! » Ces appels firent sursauter Cosmos, elle était tellement concentrée sur sa fille qu'elle avait oublié les autres habitants de la pièce qui n'avait pas fait un bruit. Elle se leva du matelas et se tourna vers son époux, son beau-fils, ses guerrières Sailors. Elle tendit doucement ses bras vers eux, les yeux brillants.

« Tout le monde… »

Et il y eut un raffût monstre, mais elle savait que tout le monde s'était précipité vers elle, tentant de la prendre dans leur bras, et remarquant son état d'hologramme.

« Je n'ai pas pu être présente physiquement, je suis désolée. »

« Sérénité.. » Cosmos se figea en entendant la voix d'Endymion, et se promit de ne pas fondre en larmes. Il lui avait tant manqué. « Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit de ton départ… Pourquoi? » Sa voix était sombre, elle voulait disparaitre. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir laisser ce travail à Pluton, mais je n'avais pas le coeur de vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le couronnement de notre fille. » Elle inspira. « Je savais que vous n'alliez pas me laissez partir, ou vous alliez me demander que vous puissez venir. Pluton a du vous expliquez ce qu'allait devenir ma vie après que je sois devenue Sailor Cosmos. »

« Sérénité… Tu nous manques tellement, tu me manques. »

« Vie mon Amour. Vie pour ta planète, pour ta famille et ta nouvelle famille. Vie pour moi, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai. … Non, je vous protégerai. Tous. Veillez sur l'Univers, c'est mon rôle en tant que Sailor Cosmos. » Cosmos se tourna alors vers ses anciennes protectrices, au bord des larmes elles aussi. « Les filles… J'espère que vous êtes heureuse malgré tout, je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir… »

« Je n'ai jamais pu revenir parce que je n'avais pas le droit, je devais veiller au chaudron galactique et prévenir la nouvelle arrivée de Chaos. Mon combat contre lui est éternel, tel est mon destin. »

« Ma Reine… »

« Quand j'ai vu sortir du chaudron le star seed de ma petite fille, je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai eu une autorisation exceptionnelle de la gardienne pour pouvoir le guider. » Elle se tourna vers sa fille, émue. « Ma petite-fille est magnifique Petite Lady. » Elle hésita à continuer, son air était désormais sombre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel.

« Mère…? » La Reine paniqua, elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse même si elle savait qu'elle finirait par disparaitre. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle disparaisse, elle n'avait pas pu profiter de sa petite fille comme elle n'avait pas profiter de sa grand-mère lunaire.

Cosmos fixait toujours le ciel, cherchant une solution à un problème. Un problème qui n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

« Demain, j'affronterai Chaos. » Déclara-t-elle. Elle ignora les exclamations de stupéfaction. « J'ai fait ce voyage pour revoir les personnes pour qui je me bas, vous. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de me battre pour protéger l'Univers grâce à ma petite fille. » Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant un instant, et fit apparaitre son sceptre ailé qui suintait la puissance. « Merci, merci pour tout. » Ajouta-t-elle, l'expression apaisé.

Et Cosmos se sentit disparaitre, elle s'effaça de la pièce. Elle entendit des cris, beaucoup contenant son nom.

« Je vous aime. » Glissa-t-elle avant de s'effacer et de laisser sa conscience rejoindre son corps.

Quand Sailor Cosmos toucha son visage, elle remarqua que ses joues étaient mouillées mais que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un formidable sourire de joie.

Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

_Un jour, nous disparaitrons. De nouvelles guerrières et de nouvelles étoiles naîtrons. Mais toi, Sailor Moon, tu seras immortelle. A tout jamais tu seras la plus belle des étoiles, brillant dans le firmament de l'éternité. - Mamoru Chiba (Stars 10)_


End file.
